The Adventure of a Lifetime
by Alice'sGirl
Summary: Kratos saved Lloyd when Anna died. Lloyd the half-angel lives with his father and his half-sister Adrielle, but he is bored with his life until Mithos gives Kratos and Lloyd the mission of protecting the Chosen. What follows is the adventure of a lifetime
1. A Mission

**A/N: so this is very different from anything else I've written (sorry if I disappoint some of you who have me on author alert). I don't own any of these characters etc. just some of these ideas. Read and review so I know where to take the story next :)**

* * *

A Mission

Lloyd sighed as he sat and watched the angles floating around Welgaia. Lifeless Beings was truly a perfect name for them as it described them quite nicely.

Lloyd sighed again. He always felt like an outsider here. It was true that he had his father, Kratos, but that was about it. Lloyd was only a half-angel. His father had left the other angels and tried to live a normal life with his love, Anna, and their son Lloyd. But Anna was killed and the only way Kratos could save his son was to bring him back to live amongst the angels.

Lloyd heard someone's feet land lightly on the ground behind him. He didn't turn his head, he knew who it was and he didn't want to acknowledge her presence.

"Hello Lloyd," said the girl softly as she sat down a few feet away from him.

"What do you want, Adrielle?" He turned his head slightly to look at the girl.

Adrielle was Lloyd's half sister, she was ten now and he was 18. About five years after Kratos returned to Mithos with Lloyd, Mithos decided there needed to be a successor to the Four Seraphim. Just in case something happened to him and his former traveling companions, Kratos and Yuan, while his sister Martel was still in the Great Seed of the Giant Kharlan Tree. He wanted an angel born with a high status who Mithos would be able to teach and mentor, but he didn't want to have a child of his own. For this reason, he chose Kratos. Kratos already had a child, so Mithos figured he could handle one more. He picked his favorite high-ranked angel, Kate, and ordered Kratos to have a child with her. Kratos put up quite a fuss, but long story short—nine months later Adrielle was born.

Lloyd stared at his half-sister, waiting for her answer. He didn't dislike her, but he didn't really like her either. Her life was so easy—Lady Adrielle, the daughter of Lord Kratos. Of course, Lloyd was the son of Kratos and he was known as Lord Lloyd, but he was a half-blood angel and he knew the other angels mumbled mindlessly about him behind his back.

Adrielle just shrugged and stared down at the other angels floating around. Lloyd sighed again. The two of them didn't exactly get along, but they both had more feelings than the lifeless beings floating below them so they shared a connection there.

Lloyd sighed again, he'd been doing that a lot lately, and stoop up. Adrielle stood up with him, looking at him expectantly.

Lloyd grimaced at her, "I'm sorry, Drie... I just need to be alone for a bit." He looked away as he spread his wings. He saw her sit back down sulkily as he took off.

***

Adrielle sat there, watching the other angels float below. She got bored and started casting Lightning on the ground in front of a few of them. She watched as they jumped back but never looked surprised or angry. When that got old, Adrielle stood up. She knew she was powerful for her age, she knew she had the ability to kill them all with the cast of a single spell... And she was fast too, but she couldn't betray Uncle Mithos like that. Not that he would miss these lifeless beings, but he worked hard to gather them all here.

She sighed and took off towards her room, smiling slightly as she realized she sounded like her big brother with all these sighs.

***

In the meantime, Lloyd flew back to his room. He walked in and flopped down on the bed. Leaning back on the pillow, he closed his eyes and started to drift into sleep. As a half-angel, he needed much less sleep than humans did, but he hadn't slept in a few days and was starting to feel tired.

"Lloyd," called the familiar gentle, but stern voice.

Lloyd sat up so quickly he almost fell off the bed.

"Dad!" he hadn't noticed Kratos sitting at his desk when he walked into the room. "What're you doing in here?"

Kratos was staring grimly at his hands, "I need to talk to you Lloyd. Mithos has a job for us, and I don't like it but we have little say in the matter."

Lloyd was slightly taken aback, "What is it dad?"

Lloyd already understood the concept of the two worlds and the point of the Chosen, so Kratos simply had to explain that the two of them would be going to Sylverant to act as father and son traveling mercenaries who will protect the Chosen.

"What about Drie?" Lloyd asked, "Is she coming too?"

Kratos shook his head, "No, she'll be staying here and Mithos will look after her."

Lloyd nodded but said nothing. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had never been very close to his sister, but he still didn't like something about her staying with Mithos. It just felt wrong, but he said nothing.

"Get some rest Lloyd, you look tired. We leave in the morning." Kratos moved towards the door and pointed at a package on the desk, "Wear those clothes tomorrow, they'll make you look more human. And no angel skills on this trip, we'll be human so you can only fight with your swords."

Lloyd nodded and sat back down on the bed as he watched Kratos walk out of the room. It only took a moment before he was fast asleep.

***

Kratos walked out of Lloyds room and straight into Adrielle. He was about to apologize when he saw that she looked like she was about to cry. Kratos scooped the girl up in his arms and hugged her tight. He hadn't wanted to have a child with that angel Mithos had picked out, but he love his daughter all the same.

"I'm so sorry, Drie. I didn't realize you were standing there." Kratos apologized for running into her but as the tears in her eyes did not clear away, he guessed that something else was wrong.

Kratos frowned and walked into his room, which was next to Lloyds. He sat down on Adrielle's bed—they shared a room as he felt she was still too young to live on her own, even if it was right next door—and gave her a tight hug.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" whispered Adrielle.

"Tell you what, sweatheart?"

"That you were abandoning me here!" the tears began to roll down the little girl's cheeks.

A wave of guilt washed over Kratos, and he felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. "Adrielle, I am not abandoning you here. Uncle Mithos has a job for me and your brother, and he just told me about it today. You'll be staying with him, he'll take good care of you until I come back." Kratos gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Her face brightened just a tiny bit, "I get to stay with Uncle Mithos?"

Kratos nodded and forced a small smile. He didn't really like the idea of Mithos influencing his little girl, but Adrielle loved him because he spoiled her all the time.

Adrielle sighed, "Well then I guess it's ok, but you have to hurry back. Promise daddy?"

Kratos felt his heart warm as his daughter hugged him tight. "I promise," he whispered.


	2. The Chosen

The Chosen

"Lloyd... Lloyd... Lloyd, wake up!"

Lloyd groaned and rolled over in his bed. He was sure he had just closed his eyes a minute ago, it couldn't possibly be morning and Kratos couldn't possibly be waking him up right now.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shouted.

Lloyd yelped and rolled out of bed as he felt a small jolt of lighting go through him. He cringed a little as he stood up.

"Sorry," Kratos mumbled, "we have to go though or we'll miss them."

Lloyd nodded as he felt a warmth spread through his body and he knew his father had healed him just in case he was a little hurt. Lloyd grabbed the pile of clothes he was to wear and changed quickly. He finished strapping his belts and sheathed his swords.

"Ok, I'm ready now."

"Good," Kratos nodded, "I have a few things to take care of. Please take your sister to Mithos for me. And don't forget to say goodbye to her," Kratos added sternly.

Lloyd walked out of his room and into his fathers.

"Adrielle, let's go," Lloyd crossed his arms impatiently.

Adrielle glared at Lloyd, "I know how to get to Uncle Mithos, I can go by myself."

"Well dad said I have to take you, so come on." Lloyd turned to go. He started to walk when he heard his sister follow him.

Lloyd escorted his sister to the platform just outside Mithos' door. He didn't feel like talking to Mithos, and his dad didn't say he had to.

He stared awkwardly at his sister for a moment then shrugged, "Later..."

Adrielle nodded slightly, "Bye Lloyd..."

With that, Lloyd turned and left. As she watched him fly away, Adrielle felt a few tears run down her cheeks. She watched him disappear, shook her head, and wiped away the tears before turning to go to Mithos.

***

Lloyd flew back and stood outside his room. About a minute later Kratos joined him.

"Ready Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded and the pair headed for the warp to Sylverant. They came out in the Tower of Salvation and flew to Iselia, the home of the Chosen, where they waited by the temple.

"Ok Lloyd, now put your wings away and don't forget to leave them that way."

"I know, I know," Lloyd mumbled.

They stood for a few more minutes until they heard a scream at the bottom of the stairs to the temple.

"That's the Chosen," Kratos said. "Let's go Lloyd."

They ran down the stairs just in time to see the Chosen and a boy who looked to be about 12 being attacked. Kratos and Lloyd quickly defeated the men who were attacking the Chosen and her young companion.

"Chosen of Mana," Kratos bowed his head slightly, "my name is Kratos Aurion, and this is my son Lloyd. We are traveling mercenaries and we were just passing through the area."

"Thank you so much!" The small Chosen smiled brightly, "Please, call me Colette, and this is Genis." The little boy smiled a little at them.

"Chosen!" Kratos and Lloyd turned towards the source of the voice as an older woman was walking quickly towards them.

"Grandmother!" Colette smiled, "This nice man and his son just saved me! They're traveling mercenaries who can fight!"

"My name is Phaidra," the woman introduced herself to Kratos. "Please, do you currently have a charge or could I hire you to protect the Chosen on her Journey of Regeneration?"

Kratos placed his hand on Lloyds shoulder, "My son and I would be honored to protect the Chosen. Perhaps we should discuss the details after the Chosen has completed her task in this temple?"

Phaidra nodded and turned to Colette, "Good luck, Colette. Please escort these kind men to our house as soon as you leave the temple."

Colette nodded and smiled, "Let's go!"

She turned and headed into the temple followed by Genis, Lloyd, and Kratos.

***

After many puzzles and some difficult battles, they finally reached the room with the alter. Lloyd surprised that he was tired, but it was harder than he thought to not use his magic in battle. Not that he was an inadequate swordsman, it was just different for him.

Lloyd watched as Colette stepped towards the alter and a bright light appeared. Suddenly an angel Lloyd knew to be Remiel descended from above. Lloyd bit his tongue to hold back laughter. Remiel, or Remi as he and his sister called him, was a high-ranking angel of Cruxis, but Lloyd and his sister ranked higher and Remiel didn't like this. On the rare occasions when Lloyd was hanging out with his sister, they often spent some of their time pulling pranks on Remiel.

Kratos' elbow in Lloyd's side brought him back to the present. Lloyd glared up at his father who gave him a warning look. Remiel, who introduced himself to Colette as Lord Remiel, ignored Kratos and Lloyd since he was in on the whole plan. Lloyd listened patiently, frowning slightly when Remiel hinted at being Colette's father but he kept his mouth shut.

_Remiel doesn't have any children, _Lloyd thought to himself, _why does he have to lie to Colette like that?_

Remiel finished talking and gave Colette her Cruxis Crystal. The group headed out of the temple where they saw Genis' older sister Raine. Genis stayed with Raine and Colette led Lloyd and Kratos back to her house.

***

Kratos was downstairs with Phaidra sorting out the details of their journey while Lloyd chatted with Colette while sitting at the foot of her bed. She had shown him around the house while they waited for Kratos and Phaidra to be done talking, and eventually just started talking. Lloyd liked Colette a lot, and thought she was really easy to talk to. She accepted him as her friend right away, and Lloyd smiled as he hung out with his first friend who wasn't an angel. Of course she would become an angel at the end of her journey, but then Lloyd would be able to tell her about himself. He smiled at the thought as the two of them chatted into the night.

Kratos and Phaidra were still talking in the early hours of the morning. Finally, Colette fell asleep. Lloyd smiled and tucked her in gently before walking downstairs.

Phaidra looked up as Lloyd walked into the room, then at the clock, "Oh I'm sorry Lloyd, I've been keeping you stuck here." She turned to Kratos, "Do you two have a place to stay?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes we do have a place for the night, but thank you for the offer. Lloyd will be alright for a little while longer while we finish the arrangements."

"Are you sure?" Phaidra asked, looking at Lloyd. "You must be tired. Please, at least rest on the couch while we finish."

Lloyd saw Kratos nod his head slightly so Lloyd smiled slightly at Phaidra, "I think I will, thank you."

So Lloyd laid down on the couch. He had slept the night before so he wasn't tired, but he didn't want Phaidra knowing he wasn't human so he pretended to fall asleep. Finally, they finished the arrangements. Kratos scooped Lloyd up in his arms and Lloyd let his limbs fall limply as though he was really asleep. He listened as Kratos thanked Phaidra and then walked out the door. Lloyd waited a few more moments before opening his eyes. Kratos smiled and set him down, and the two of them walked out the town gates. The found a good spot, lit a campfire, and spent the night chatting away. Kratos told Lloyd about the plans for the journey, and Lloyd told Kratos about his new friend, Colette.


End file.
